Many applications, particularly those related to social media, have the ability to capture input as a user enters it, even if the user deletes the input without submitting. The user may self-censor the input for a variety of reasons, but applications that auto stream data negate the user's efforts. The data collected by applications that auto stream may be stored and viewed by others based on the policies, privacy agreements, etc., associated with those applications. The user may not be aware when applications auto stream inputted data. Thus, it would be helpful if the user were able to identify when an application auto streams data. It would also be helpful if the user were able to restrain the inputted content from auto streaming.